


Sopa de miso para dos

by TurtleConstellation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Feeding, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleConstellation/pseuds/TurtleConstellation
Summary: Estaba seguro de que nunca había fantaseado con hacer nada parecido, pero, mientras seguía llevando su cena a la boca de Bokuto, Akaashi sintió que estaba cumpliendo algún tipo de sueño retorcido que hasta ahora había permanecido confinado en las profundidades de su subconsciente. Se preguntó qué más deseos ocultos tendría esperando a ser revelados.Tras sufrir una leve lesión en el brazo, Bokuto necesita la ayuda de Akaashi para cuidar de sí mismo. Quizás este nuevo nivel de intimidad y cercanía por fin consiga que Akaashi se atreva a dejar que sus sentimientos hablen por él.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sopa de miso para dos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic llevaba ya un mes escrito en mis borradores, pero no me decidía a publicarlo porque no me parecía que valiese demasiado la pena. Al final me he animado a subirlo aquí para agrandar un poco la biblioteca de fics en español de Haikyuu!! Es lo primero que publico en ao3, pero quizás escriba más cosillas en un futuro próximo (ya veremos si me atrevo incluso a traducirlo al inglés). ¡Espero que os guste!

El aroma a sopa de miso que emanaba desde la cocina inundó todo el salón e hizo rugir las tripas de Bokuto, acurrucado en el sofá.

  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, relamiéndose.

  
—Miso —respondió Akaashi desde la cocina.

  
—¿Miso y qué más?

  
—Donburi de salmón.

  
Los filetes frescos de pescado esperaban a ser cocinados en un plato al borde de la encimera, mientras Akaashi terminaba de hervir la sopa, y Bokuto se incorporó estirando el cuello para verlos.

  
—Hala, qué profesional…

  
—¿Pero qué comes cuando estás solo? —el tono de Akaashi hizo que su pregunta pareciese más bien un reproche. —¿Ramen de bote?

  
—Sí —admitió Bokuto sin ningún tipo de remordimiento—. Y pizza.

  
Escuchó cómo Akaashi suspiraba exasperado ante su respuesta y continuó observándole cocinar, prestando mucha atención a sus dedos cogiendo por fin el salmón y llevándolo a la sartén. Los cuencos de arroz ya estaban listos y humeantes junto al caldo de miso recién hecho y la figura de Akaashi, con el nudo del delantal adornando su espalda, quedaba perfectamente enmarcada por el arco de entrada de la cocina. Parecía un fotograma impecable de alguna película costumbrista de autor.

  
—Con la de porquerías que comes, no sé cómo puede ser que estés tan… —Akaashi se giró para mirar a Bokuto mientras le hablaba y le vio balancearse al borde del sofá—. Que te quedes quieto, siéntate bien, a ver si te vas a hacer más daño.

  
—Que sí, que sí…

  
Bokuto volvió a recostarse entre los cojines, obedeciendo al cocinero sin rechistar. Se reajustó el cabestrillo y miró su brazo derecho vendado colgando en él. Un pucherito ya empezaba a formarse en su labio inferior cuando oyó el sonido de los cuencos siendo colocados sobre la mesita de madera frente a él. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo Akaashi se acercaba a su cara con unos palillos y le pellizcaba con ellos el puente de la nariz.

  
—¡Ayyyy!

  
—No pongas esa cara, anda… —le regañó—. Dentro de nada ya estará curado y te habrá servido para aprender a no ser tan bruto.

  
Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que eso último fuese cierto, pero lo dejaron correr. El partido de práctica del día anterior había sido especialmente intenso y no había acabado demasiado bien para Bokuto. Akaashi se había quedado helado de miedo al llegar a la enfermería y encontrárselo llorando desconsoladamente, pero resultó que solo lloraba de pena, no de dolor. Costó un buen rato convencer a Bokuto de que no pasaba nada, que ya estaría curado para el próximo partido oficial con total seguridad, pero, aunque parecía que ya se le había pasado el disgusto, todavía se encontraba especialmente sensible.

  
Akaashi dispuso sobre la mesa el resto de platos de la cena y murmuró un suave “itadakimasu” antes de empezar a comer. Entonces, turbado por el inusual silencio de Bokuto, despegó la vista del bol lleno de sopa que había comenzado a sorber y miró a su amigo.

  
—¿Qué haces?

  
La boca de Bokuto se abría en una perfecta “o” y su cuerpo se inclinaba en dirección a él, con los ojos cerrados. La imagen hizo enrojecer a Akaashi de vergüenza.

  
—¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿No habías venido a ayudarme? Yo solo con la mano izquierda no puedo…

  
—¿Quieres que te dé… de comer… en la boca? —Akaashi sentía su pulso acelerarse más con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

  
—Claro —respondió Bokuto con sencillez.

  
Y volvió a abrir la boca tal como ya lo había hecho, expectante, de modo que Akaashi no pudo hacer más que tomar los palillos que antes había usado para pellizcarle y coger con ellos un pequeño trozo de salmón con arroz. Agradeciendo que los ojos de Bokuto estuviesen cerrados para que no pudiese ver su mano temblar, vaciló un momento antes de llevar los palillos a su boca y se maravilló al observar cómo los labios de Bokuto se cerraban sobre ellos. Sin apartar los ojos de él, siguió disfrutando del paisaje cuando deslizó los palillos hacia fuera dejando su boca entreabierta y sonrosada. Los párpados de Bokuto se despegaron y se cruzaron las pupilas de uno con las del otro.

  
—¡Está muy rico! —exclamó Bokuto con entusiasmo.

  
La atención de Akaashi ya se había desplazado de sus labios hacia sus ojos, pero aun así pudo ver en ellos la sonrisa de Bokuto, que hacía brillar su iris ambarino con más intensidad y formaba diminutas arrugas alrededor.

  
—Gracias… —Akaashi tardó un poco más de lo debido en responder al cumplido, absorto en los detalles de la cara de su compañero.

  
Estaba seguro de que nunca había fantaseado con hacer nada parecido, pero, mientras seguía llevando su cena a la boca de Bokuto, Akaashi sintió que estaba cumpliendo algún tipo de sueño retorcido que hasta ahora había permanecido confinado en las profundidades de su subconsciente. Se preguntó qué más deseos ocultos tendría esperando a ser revelados. Bokuto, por su parte, parecía encantado de estar recibiendo tantos cuidados. Como un niño mimado que se crece al ser el centro de atención, siguió abriendo y cerrando la boca para Akaashi y emitiendo pequeños sonidos de aprobación hasta que se terminó toda la comida.

  
Y, si bien Akaashi había disfrutado enormemente de la experiencia, se sentía aliviado de que hubiese terminado. Notó que respiraba con más libertad mientras fregaba los platos, de nuevo a solas en la cocina, pero no se permitió volver a pensar en los labios húmedos de Bokuto ni en lo mucho que se habían parecido a una pareja melosa haciéndose cariñitos en el sofá. Pero, en todo caso, Akaashi estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ya se encontraba a salvo. Al entrar en la habitación de Bokuto, donde esperaba verle ya en pijama y metido en la cama, junto al futón extendido en el suelo para él, se encontró de frente con una escena que, por segunda vez en la noche, le dejó mudo:

  
—Ayúdame a quitármela, porfa.

  
De espaldas a él, Bokuto tiraba de su camiseta suavemente hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto una pequeña franja de piel en su cintura tonificada.

  
_“Ah, así que este era otro de esos deseos ocultos”._

  
Akaashi encontró que era mejor no comentar nada mientras se acercaba a él y agarraba la tela de su camiseta por los lados para terminar de levantársela. Con cuidado de no dañar su brazo herido, le sacó la prenda por la cabeza y se quedó con ella en la mano, completamente quieto ante la espalda desnuda de Bokuto.

  
Sin caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejó que sus dedos vagasen solos por la piel de Bokuto distraídamente, trazando las líneas de sus músculos de arriba abajo. Se le ocurrió que la sensación podría ser parecida a la de acariciar una escultura de mármol, una de alguna deidad griega o romana, aunque Akaashi ni siquiera había estado nunca cerca de ninguna estatua así.

  
La diferencia de altura entre los dos era bastante insignificante, pero los hombros de Bokuto sí eran mucho más anchos que los suyos y, desde atrás, Akaashi se sentía resguardado por su sombra. Una espalda hecha a medida, para encajar su cuerpo en ella al abrazarle desde atrás.

  
—¿Akaashi?

  
La voz de Bokuto volvió a anclar los pies de su compañero en la tierra, sacándole de su breve ensoñación. Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su cuerpo, Akaashi saltó hacia atrás de inmediato.

  
—¡Sí! ¡Ya está! Ya… ya puedes… vestirte —Akaashi no era propenso a recalcar lo obvio, pero la situación estaba poniendo a prueba sus nervios como nunca antes.

  
—Nah… creo que voy a dormir así, hace calor.

  
Con esa afirmación, Bokuto se giró por fin, exponiendo su pecho a los ojos de Akaashi. No era la primera vez que le veía semidesnudo, ni mucho menos, pero deleitarse en el cuerpo de Bokuto con miradas furtivas en los vestuarios era muy distinto a quitarle la ropa a solas en su habitación. Muy distinto a verle tan de cerca. Rozarle con los dedos. Escuchar el sonido de la tela deslizándose con sus movimientos. Notar su propia respiración salir ardiendo de su garganta.

  
—¿Pasa algo? —Bokuto ladeó la cabeza con gesto preocupado.—Has estado callado un rato ahí detrás, en mi espalda…

  
Bokuto no era la persona más perceptiva del mundo, si hasta él se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba como debía, quizás la situación era mucho más peliaguda de lo que Akaashi creía.

  
—¡No! No pasa nada, todo va bien. Todo… normal —consiguió articular Akaashi.—Simplemente… tu espalda…

  
—¿Qué le pasa a mi espalda?

  
—¡Nada, nada!

  
—¿Tiene algo mal? —Bokuto empezaba a parecer verdaderamente inquieto, mientras intentaba girar el cuello para mirarse entre los omóplatos.

  
—¡Que no, de verdad, todo lo contrario!

  
—¿Todo lo contrario? Y… ¿cuál es el problema?

—No hay ningún problema, me gusta, está perfecta, todo está perfecto.

  
Los cinco segundos de silencio que siguieron a su intervención pasaron con tanta lentitud como cinco horas para Akaashi.

  
—Te gusta… mi espalda —el tono confuso de Bokuto no dejaba claro si lo preguntaba o lo afirmaba.

  
Quizás fue el brillo en sus ojos al mirarle, o quizás fue el cansancio, o quizás simplemente el nudo en su garganta se había vuelto demasiado insoportable, pero el caso es que en aquel momento el vaso se desbordó. Y Akaashi ni siquiera tuvo que armarse de valor para continuar hablando:

  
—Bokuto, me gusta tu espalda, tu pecho, tus brazos, tus ojos, tus labios… me gusta todo, me gustas tú, ya no sé qué hacer —le confesó.

  
Lo había soltado todo como un suspiro y, con cada sílaba pronunciada, había notado cómo su cuerpo se iba desinflando poco a poco. Era una sensación extrañamente agradable, una mezcla imposible entre paz absoluta y valentía, que le permitió sostener la mirada de Bokuto aún después de haber terminado, firme pero relajado.

  
—Pues… a mí… sí que se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que podrías hacer —la respuesta de Bokuto, sin embargo, pilló desprevenido a Akaashi, resquebrajando su calma.—Si quieres… puedo empezar a hacerlas yo.

  
Y, ante tal declaración de intenciones, Akaashi solo pudo asentir.

Y, así, en medio de la habitación, completamente en silencio, Bokuto acortó la distancia entre ambos rodeando la espalda de su ahora más que amigo con su brazo bueno. Con la otra mano vendada interponiéndose entre sus cuerpos, compartieron un primer beso torpe, al que seguirían muchos más, un poco menos torpes, pero igualmente liberadores.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Eso ha sido todo! Bastante corto, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Dejad unos kudos si os ha gustado o un comentario si queréis compartir lo que os ha parecido (¡se agradecen mucho!) Bye bye!


End file.
